


Eimear's Journal

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Homebrew Campaign, dnd campaign, tiefling bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: “A rustic and bustling town lying on the northern shores of the Great Lake Tol. Surrounded by watersheds originating from the blessed Wellspring Temple of Ceres, this town has become a cultural focal point for its ability to produce a bountiful harvest. Which brings all of you, and many more here. This is the week of the Harvest Festival. A seven-day celebration that brings scores upon scores of people to the land. Some for pleasure as games and carnivals crop up in the surrounding plains. Some for business as where people reside there is money to be made. Some for work as there is no point in having a Festival of the Harvest without harvesting. All of this culminates to the last day of the festival for the Great Feast. Welcome to Cleveland.”
Kudos: 1





	Eimear's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to me and my friend's DnD campaign. My bard is writing down everything these idiots do, it hopes of selling her story later.  
> This is written in first person because its set up like journal entries. This is mostly for character developement and roleplay purposes, so don't be surprised they my writing style is very different than usual.

I made my way here for one specific reason: money. Well, I guess that’s a bit too simple. It’s a bit more complex than that. But there is one thing I really want from this festival, and it all comes down to money. If I make money off my music, great. If it’s from my voice or good looks, fantastic. If I find some handsome wealthy person who wants to pay me to live in their house? That would be the dream. But I digress. What’s most important to know is that I am here for money.

The first day I arrived I made my way into a bar. It was bustling, though I wouldn’t say crowded. Bartender with large muttonchops, gnome at the bar, bundles of drunkards at various tables. It was quaint. I found a small table and pulled out my harp, trying to read the energy of the room. No one seemed to notice my coming in, but there was a small stage area on the other side of the bar. I would surely be noticed there, but I wasn’t sure if I could preform there without the bartender getting upset. Who knows, maybe they had a strict “No random buskers” rule. So, I did what anyone would do, and I made my way to the bar and asked.

The bartender seemed nice enough, and while he said he couldn’t pay me for the performance, he said I was free to use the stage. I wasn’t really expecting to get paid anyways, so it didn’t bother me at all. I sat down on a small stool and unfurled a silk pouch to encourage tips. My performance did well, one drunkard looked up from his drink when I started playing and shouted, “Hey, the Horny Lady’s playin!” It was actually quite funny. Two people in the bar tipped: A handsome man who gave me two gold, and the gnome at the bar. The gnome was actually at the far end of the room, and threw his coin all the way across the room. I’m surprised it made it to my pouch, or at least within about half a foot of it. While it wasn’t the most successful busking attempt, at least it was interesting.

On the evening of the second day there was a large dance. I decided that after the long day I had had, I deserved to have a little bit of fun. And who knows, maybe I would find that rich moron. I danced along the edge of the group, that way anyone who was standing off the side would see me. It’s important not to dance in the middle of the group, because then only other dancers will see you. Since they are already dancing with someone, they will be unlikely to approach you. Those on the outside are like fish, lurking until a pretty thing drags them to a hook.

The trick worked, and soon the handsome man from the bar yesterday was walking over. The first thing out of his mouth was “Are you casting a spell on me?” to which I replied, “Why, is it working?”

He was good at banter, and we had quite the flirtatious conversation while dancing together. It was going fantastically, until a chicken crowed at us and halted the whole thing. What was a chicken doing here? There were people everywhere, and the livestock were a ways away. Someone was missing their cock-blocking cock.

There were less people on the third morning of the festival, but I decided to do some more busking in the square. Even with far less people, there was enough traffic to make 13 gold. Things were pretty boring until a corgi came up to me, and made it very clear they wanted me to follow them. They were so cute, I followed hoping I could buy it some food and convince it to stay with me. If nothing else the cute animal would attract more people to anything I was doing. People love to come up to a person with a small dog. And if someone is performing and they have a cute puppy they’re more inclined to give them money.

The corgi instead brought me to a gnome, I think the one that shot me that coin in the bar. It was hard to tell since it was fairly dark in the bar that day. There was also a small woman and the hunky human I danced with the night before. We were all talking about how we’d gotten there when the corgi turned into a gnome and said some shit about us four being the “chosen ones to save the temple.” I didn’t really believe the guy I mean come on, Me? A Chosen One? Yeah right. But temples have money, and a temple that keeps the water in this agricultural center clean and blessed is definitely an important one, so they probably have a lot of money. Saving the place would mean riches and lots of popularity, so I’m inclined to follow. The gnome set us off in the right direction and told us he’d meet us there.

We ran into four rats while following a stream upwards. I admittedly jumped the gun and fear got the better of me. I ate shit, so to speak, and barely survived the assholes. After a break I was just a bit sore. We hit three rats after that, and I had gained some composure by then. I dealt the finishing blow to one of the rats, though it was already injured.

When we got to the temple it was reaching twilight, and the place was stunning. I want to write poetry about this place, was the first thing that came to mind. It was a large stone complex, and there was a leak of pink aura coming out of the roof of the main building. That was either a good sign, or a very bad sign.

Apparently, a cult had taken over the temple and was doing gods-know-what to it. In an attempt to find an entrance, the rouge and the gnome snuck around while Rocco (the human) and I pretended to be a lost newlywed couple. There were sentries at the entrance, and they talked about how they were cleaning the temple for a big open house thing on the last day of the festival. We both tried to talk around them to get some information, but the most we got was the dwarf sentry talking about stone architecture for like twenty minutes. I don’t know if his family really built the temple, but god did he enjoy talking about that hyper fixation.

We stalled enough time for the other two to make a good perimeter check, but the place was impossible to get into from anywhere but the front entrance. We decided to wait until morning to get in.

We chatted a bit where we made camp, and I learned that both of the men are mercenaries. So, they should know how to fight. The other girl, Sloan is very quiet. Raised by orcs though, so that’s really cool. She might come in handy, if we can get her to talk more. The gnome, Xalxif, has a music box too, for some reason? I don’t really know why. Oh, and he’s got like, a whole family. It’s weird sometimes to remember that some people have more than just themselves to worry about. Rocco’s an orphan, so it’s just him, and the girl’s mom died, so it’s pretty much just her now. I’m all on my own too, so it’s just one out of four for families, I guess.

So, that’s where we are now. On a hill overlooking this beautiful temple. I wonder if all the cultists will be asleep in the morning. And where is that gnome that said he would meet us here? Is this all just some prank to get sacrifices or what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you are interested in more of this, go follow my Hyperlink: [twitter here ](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)   
> I update my writing and art often there, so you'll be able to know when I'm writing more of this.


End file.
